


each man kills the thing he loves

by LydiaPogorelskaya



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaPogorelskaya/pseuds/LydiaPogorelskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hides a smile beneath a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	each man kills the thing he loves

light of his life, fire of his loins.

tender badass.

 

the joker re-invented me:  
he carved me from the marble white  
and covered with black graffiti;  
I am perfection, outright.

he put the voices in my head,  
bottle of pills into my hand –  
like lollipops, pink, green and red,  
they’re sweet, my puddin’, sweet are they.

our guns went off as we went mad,  
we’re hungry, bright like firework;  
we got away even with love –  
impossible, disastrous joke.

my shaman laughs in ring of knives,  
he hides a smile beneath a smile;  
he’ll draw you from your feeble lies,  
he’ll poison you and drive you wild.

you think he killed harleen quinzel?  
he gave me scarlet, scarlet shoes –  
swell magic shoes that show the way,  
that guide me through the night’s abuse.

well, each man kills the thing he loves,  
but when the joke is joked on him –  
each man won’t tear the world apart  
to bring back freaky gotham queen.

red roses. red roses, mistah j!  
and at their funeral  
we will hold our  
wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> "Each man kills the thing he loves" is a line from "The Ballad of Reading Gaol" by Oscar Wilde.  
> P.S. The lack of capital letters is intentional; it reflects the mess in Harley’s head.  
> P.P.S. English isn’t my native language, so there might be mistakes.


End file.
